dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Into the Future Again Goku Black's True Identity Revealed!
" |TitleImage = |Japanese title = 再び未来へ - 明かされるゴクウブラックの正体 |Rōmaji title = Futatabi mirai e - Akasareru Gokū Burakku no shōtai |Series = Dragon Ball Super |Number = 60 |Saga = Future Trunks Saga |Manga = |Airdate = October 2, 2016 |Previous = Protect Kaioshin Gowasu — Destroy Zamasu! |Next = Zamasu’s Ambition — Presenting the ‘Zero Mortals Plan’ }} "Back to the Future Goku Black's Identity is Revealed" (再び未来へ - 明かされるゴクウブラックの正体, Futatabi mirai e - Akasareru Gokū Burakku no shōtai) is the sixtieth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is October 2, 2016. Summary After Beerus explains that due to him killing Zamasu, the future Zamasu should disappear and the alternate timeline should be peaceful again, Future Trunks does not believe the future is safe and remains skeptical. Beerus is frustrated that his words as a god are being doubted as Whis leads him away. Future Trunks decides to go back to the future to check, and as Bulma hands him the capsule with the time machine, tells him to eat a proper meal before he goes. Future Trunks thinks against it, but Goku convinces him. While everyone is eating dinner, Whis tells Beerus to try the soup. Beerus remarks it looks like the vomit of the dragons of Planet Gaspa, and he is hesitant to try it, but when he does, he is incredibly happy about the taste, and demands to know why Bulma never fed him anything that good. Trunks notices that Future Trunks is the only one not eating. Goku calls for Trunks, and when both answers, clarifies he meant Future Trunks, telling him that the food is delicious, and Future Trunks starts eating. Goku then says he will go with Future Trunks to check on the future, shutting down the fact said by Bulma that he gets sick while in the time machine. Beerus finds out Goku also does not think that Beerus is right, and Goku says they should still go check, also wanting to fight Zamasu if he is still there. Vegeta says it is dangerous to start fighting without a plan, as they cannot save the future that way, accidentally breaking his fork. Goku says he won't forget the Senzu Beans this time. Later, as Future Trunks is prepared to leave, Beerus is annoyed that no one believes the future is now safe. Goku offers him to go along, but Beerus declines, believing that a god like him going back and forth in time would change history. Trunks seems to agree with Beerus, but Future Trunks explains to him the desire to travel back in time because the future was in peril. Future Trunks explains to Trunks about time traveling, how the present and the future are two completely different worlds, how he and Trunks are the same person but grew up in different worlds, and how the Android 18 in the present (who married Krillin and started a family) and the Android 18 in the future (who killed the Z-Fighters and caused worldwide destruction) are different. He also explained that he grew up in a world where Goku died from a heart virus and Vegeta was killed by the Androids, but Trunks grew up in a world where they are both alive because Future Trunks traveled back in time and prevented their deaths. Future Trunks thanks Beerus for his actions and for giving him hope, and also asks Vegeta to accompany him to the future. Vegeta agrees, but also tells Future Trunks that if the future really is peaceful now, he should never return to the past again. Future Trunks tells Mai that he will tell Future Mai hello for her, and tells her to take care of his present counterpart. Bulma, handing Goku the Senzu Beans, says she will also go to the future, as someone is gonna need to steer when heading back to the past. She then gives Future Trunks back his original jacket and bandana. With Future Trunks, Goku, Vegeta and Bulma in the time machine, they are all cramped as they leave in it. While they are leaving, Trunks flies after him and yells at the top of his lungs to win. While traveling, Bulma is fascinated while Goku is already sick. Upon landing, they quickly realize the future did not change and their suspicions were right. Goku falls out of the time machine disoriented, and Future Zamasu and Goku Black immediately sense that they have returned. Future Trunks gives Bulma the capsule with the time machine as a soldier of Earth's Resistance meets the group and tells Future Trunks that Future Mai's life is in danger. They run back to the Resistance base, and see that Future Mai is out cold with every civilian around her. Goku gives Future Trunks a Senzu Bean, and he chews it up and kisses Future Mai so it would go down her throat. Goku is surprised Future Trunks did this, apparently having no idea what a kiss is, and Vegeta berates him for this as he is married. Bulma spots and recognizes Future Yajirobe. Future Mai wakes up and is relieved to see the group has returned. She meets Bulma, and they exchange pleasantries while Bulma hands her capsules with food and supplies. The three Saiyans immediately sense Goku Black and Future Zamasu and they head out to find them. The two groups soon meet and while Vegeta says things won't go as they did last time, immediately turns Super Saiyan Blue and charges. Goku asks if Vegeta forgot about a plan, and Vegeta says to defeat Goku Black first. Goku Black turns Super Saiyan Rose and the two get into a brief fight. Goku explains to his opponents that they know about Goku Black's identity; Zamasu using the Super Dragon Balls to create a fake Goku. Goku Black says they are wrong and then reveals his true identity: he is Zamasu who has switched bodies with Goku (but kept his own heart and soul) with the Super Dragon Balls, and he has killed the Goku who had his body stolen. Battles *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) Trivia *Goku actually kissed Chichi (offscreen) in the anime of Dragon Ball Z, after he recuperated from the heart virus in Kame House. Goku telling that he never do that in Super is because is a retcon or follows the manga (where he didn't kiss his wife). Gallery ca:Episodi 60 (BDS)